


Alone in the woods.

by gliterbox



Series: Alone in the woods. [1]
Category: shannon hale ever after high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliterbox/pseuds/gliterbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alone in the woods series<br/>BOOK 1   Howl<br/>BOOK 2  stone<br/>BOOK 3 saved<br/>Book 4 trust</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alone in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Alone in the woods series  
> BOOK 1 Howl  
> BOOK 2 stone  
> BOOK 3 saved  
> Book 4 trust

I was so young when I got stranded from the pack. I was cold and I couldn't find shelter. I forgot I was a wolf. I was hungry,cold,and tired. I was just a pup I didn't know how to live like a wolf. No one came looking for me. Why did I have to be alone in the woods. I howled every night for someone to comfort me but no one came so I howled sadder messages to all wolves but none of them ever replied. I howl and howl and howl even today. I learned to be like wolf. no one would let me in a pack because of who I was.

 

I was the legend of the clawed wolf.

Lots of people tell the legend as this.................................. Deep in the willow tree woods a wolf sits alone it is still, still as stone. You walk closer to the wolf realizing it's real you close your eyes just to hope it doesn't see you but when you open your eyes it's sitting right in front of you, you try to run but your petrified. (petrified means scared or old and dying like the tree was petrified or when i saw the 12 ft dog I was petrified) Those stories aren't true because ain't nobody got time for dat! The truth is that when someone sees me they run away because I have a big claw mark down to my muzzle. good-bye I have to go I will see you in the next place I go.

2 YEARS LATER!  
It's you again. Thank you for coming to here my weekly howl *howls for 3 minutes* OK done. Now lets talk about HUNTING! [I hate hunting just so you know]  
WAIT! [what?] YOU CAN TALK!!!!!! [yes i'm the author] O.k what does an "author" do? [I write down everything you tell me] OK well i guess well I go hunting I will tell you about my howl!  
I practice ever chance I get. Hey look my friend dash is coming I should go talk to him about something secret that the "author" can't here.   
[ Yay i'm sooo tired of this story I really wanna get back to writing gummy and lemon. I mean this person is just crazy with a cap lock Z. so anyway let me put another book on well we wait.}  
Hey i'm back [ now you won't here another book] wait what [nothing because ain't nobody got time for dis book!] any way * 9 minute howl* i'm gonna give you a 9 hour howl now *9 hour howl* see you next summer!  
3 years later after 3 summers have past.  
what took you so long [ I was having fun because I just won an indoor pool!] so your gunna' give up on da writing job [good job on yo words buddy! they sound better] yea well i ain't got time for you yo a fool for meetin' me.   
*bites hand* [ouch!] [THATS IT] [ *jumps into book ] THE NEXT DAY! loser! [ your the one who got blood on my hair and face] blah blah blah *9 minute howl* I just love my howl don't you I think i'm going crazy *eyes twitch* *shivers*   
THE END


End file.
